Jewelite Pretty Cure
Jewelite Pretty Cure is the 25th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the second series of the fourth generation. This series has a gems and colors theme. Story Momosora Roza was going to her favorite cupcake shop in Housekishi when a mysterious winged cat fairy named Bao flies to her and says the Earth is in danger. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and the explosion was so strong, even from a distance, it broke the windows of the cupcake shop. A devilish person named Fiend emerges and snatches the cupcake, thinking a Power Jewel was hiding in it, but sees nothing and throws it away. Fiend grabs Roza by the neck and then chokes her, thinking she hid them. Roza was crying and was scared for her life until her friend, Akai Rubelite charges at him and punches him from behind. "You made by friend cry, now you will pay!" says a determined Rubelite as she transforms into Cure Garnet with the help of her PreGem Pad. Fiend counter attacked viciously, and it looked like Garnet was going to die, until Roza gets up and Bao gives her a PreGem Pad transforms into Cure Morganite. Fiend found the Power Jewel, which was actually hiding in another cupcake on the counter, transformed it to a Shukuju which took shape of a blueberry cupcake by applying Dark Energy, and fled. The two Pretty Cure defeated the Shukuju and purify the Power Jewel. Now they have to find the other Pretty Cure of the Jewels to save the world from Fiend and his goons. Characters Pretty Cure [[Roza Momosora|'Roza Momosora']] / Cure Morganite Intro: "The pink gem of love, Cure Morganite!" Attack: Divine Love Roza is a cute, easygoing girl from a middle class family, 12 years of age, who eats lots of candies and pastries, and good in her studies. She especially loves cupcakes and she dreams of starting her own cupcake restaurant. She is very nice and kind girl who easily makes friends. [[Rubelite Akai|'Rubelite Akai']] / Cure Garnet Intro: "The red gem of truth and purity, Cure Garnet!" Attack: Divine Purity Rubelite is a girl who is outspoken and energetic. She lives for her friends and hates to see them hurt. She is Roza's best friend. She plays with Bao like he was a doll. [[Casey Blumenthal|'Casey Blumenthal']] / Cure Azure Intro: "The blue gem of wisdom, Cure Azure!" Attack: Divine Wisdom Casey is a girl who is very bright. She loves studying the seas. She is Ashkenazi Jewish and goes to synogague every Saturday. [[Anushka Hara|'Anushka Hara']] / Cure Peridot Intro: "The green gem of nature and youthfulness, Cure Peridot!" Attack: Divine Vitality Anushka is a half-Indian-half Japanese girl who is on the cricket club, and a very skilled cricket player. She's terrible at her studies though. [[Citrina Koukei|'Citrina Koukei']] / Cure Citrine Intro: "The yellow gem of positivity and warmness, Cure Citrine!" Attack: Divine Wealth Citrina is a pragmatic, positive thinking girl who does not panic when she is in a pinch. She is a team player and offers a lot of advice. [[Martha Nero|'Martha Nero']] / Cure Onyx Intro: "The black gem of self-confidence, Cure Onyx!" Attack: Divine Intuition Martha is a girl who has been alone for most of her life, and she has low self-esteem. She is scared of failure and always expects the worst. She also believes her life is cursed, until Citrina came and helped her with her problems, though it wasn't easy, so she got the rest of the Cure team to cheer her up. Past Cures ??? / Cure Ruby ??? / Cure Sapphire ??? / Cure Emerald Mascots Bao Villains [[The Jewel Fiend|'The Jewel Fiend']] Also known as just Fiend, he is the antagonist Shukuju The motd Items PreGem Pad The transformation items. to transform, the Cures shout "Jewelite Pretty Cure Sparkle!" Locations Housekishi Episodes Trivia * This series, like other fourth generation series, will have around 30 episodes unlike the first three which have around 40-41. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Jewelite Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries